Luggage carriers or racks have long been used on outer surfaces of automotive vehicles for carrying different types of articles, such as bulky boats, crates or large boxes, or a plurality of smaller articles such as travel cases, smaller boxes and the like. This has meant a different kind of attachment to the vehicle for each of these separate uses.
A known luggage carrier for large bulky objects is disclosed in Bott U.S. Pat No. 4,055,284, granted Oct. 25, 1977.
A known luggage carrier assembly having fixed stanchions and elevated side rails for travel cases and smaller objects is disclosed in Bott U.S. Pat No. 3,519,180, granted July 7, 1976.
A luggage carrier assembly or system for carrying a myriad of different objects and having a multitude of various accessories is disclosed in Bott U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,099,658, granted July 11, 1978, and 4,182,471, granted Jan. 8, 1980.